


Remember, I'll always be True

by Hibari1_san



Series: Two Weeks at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: AkaBoku's Side of the Series





	Remember, I'll always be True

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at all the work I just added to myself*
> 
> *sighs*
> 
> The Main Story will be from Kunimi and Oikawa's POVs (so the works titled All the Things Unsaid and Anyone Else But You) so if you don't like IwaOi and KinKuni.... well I'm sorry ?

“AKAASHI !! LOOK AT ALL THIS SNOW !!!! “

 

“Bokuto-san, don’t run. You’ll slip if you’re not careful...”

 

But the older boy was already too far to hear him and Akaashi sighed. He looked over at his boyfriend who was in the middle of the now white Courtyard, waving frantically at him to join him and he executed himself with a faint smile on his lips.

 

The Head boys had just finished their patrol around the castle. It had been heavily snowing the whole night but now, everything was quiet again. Or at least, as quiet as can be when around the hyper-energetic Hufflepuff.

 

“WOW, AWESOME ! ALMOST EVERYTHING’S WHITE.”

 

“Yes, it is, Bokuto-san. But you know, you shouldn’t scream like that. It’s still fairly early and if I remember correctly, the Gryffindors’ Dormitories are not too far from here, and Daichi-san will have your head if you wake them up at this time on the first day of these long-awaited holidays.”

 

The Seventh-year quickly turned his head to look at him, mouth opening probably to yell some more before stopping himself. His eyes widened slightly and his mouth made a perfect circle.

 

“What is it ?”

 

Bokuto extended his hand towards him and stopped just inches away from his face.

 

“You’re so  _ pretty _ , Akaashi.”

 

The Ravenclaw boy silently thanked the cold weather for his already rosy cheeks. He never knew how his boyfriend could let out such cheesy lines without feeling the least bit embarrassed but he figured that at those moments, he felt enough shame for them both. He had thought that maybe if he knew how to react to them he would be able to handle these situations better. After a brief discussion with his roommate Kenma, who had an equally obnoxious and cheesy older boyfriend, he had been disappointed to learn that it didn’t exist, in fact, a proper response to those declarations. And at this moment, he just settled for burying himself in his blue and bronze scarf, taking the hand that was given to him and dragging his boyfriend inside the Castle. He only stopped once they were in the Great Hall. It was still empty, though Akaashi guessed that the students who were going home would soon come to take their breakfast before getting in the Hogwarts Express. It reminded him that they had less than two hours before a two weeks separation so he hastily pressed him against the nearest wall and got on his toes to passionately kiss the other.

 

He had absolutely no clue how long they stayed in the corner of the Great Hall, as close as can be, making out in broad daylight before they heard footsteps on the hallways and Akaashi quickly separated his lips from Bokuto’s, still kept close from the tight grip he felt on his waist.

 

“Bokuto-san, you should let go I still have a lot to do before getting in the Hogwarts Express at 10.”

 

The older boy whined.

 

“Weren’t you already done with your suitcase ? What more could you possibly have to do ? Just stay.”

 

“As much as I like kissing you, Bokuto-san, I’m not exactly fond of public displays of affection.”

 

“What if we go to the Room of Requirement ? I mean we  _ do _ need it now so it should work.”

 

“I told you I’m busy. I promised Kenma-san that I would help him pack his suitcase.”

 

“Why should you be the one to help him ? Kuroo’s his boyfriend, it should be  _ his _ job !”

 

“What you’ve just said would imply that Kuroo-san could get past Ravenclaw’s riddles.”

 

“I’m sure that if he tries real hard -”

 

“It needs to be done before 9:40 am of this day, Bokuto-san. Last time with Kuroo-san, you stubbornly refused to leave until solving one of them and got chased out by the Headmaster after a  _ month _ .”

 

“But we were still only in fifth year at this time ! We’re in seventh year now, I’m sure we can do it !”

 

Akaashi sighed, suddenly feeling really tired.

 

“I'm really sorry to break it to you, Bokuto-san. But you were stuck at the riddle that’s given to the Ravenclaw’s newcomers on their first night.”

 

“Ow, come on, Akaashi ! Don't be like that ! It’s our last moments together for two  _ entire _ weeks ! You could open to Kuroo so he can help Kenma !”

 

“I know, I know. And I’m not thrilled about this either but I promised Kenma-san and besides I don’t think that Kuroo-san would be so keen on helping him leave.”

 

“Ugh, I guess you’re right. He was still moping about it yesterday.”

 

“Like you weren’t.”

 

“I don’t want to be separated from you what’s wrong with that ?”

 

_ Ah, he’s pouting. How cute. _

 

“I didn’t say it was wrong. Just that it’s not that long.”

 

Bokuto buried his face in his boyfriend’s scarf.

 

“Even just 10 minutes is already too long.”

 

_ There again. Those lines. _

 

Akaashi felt himself melting so he put his hand in his weirdly soft grey and black hair and stroked him to comfort him.

 

“Hey, Bokuto-san. You’ll have a great time here with Kuroo-san. I’ll write to you a lot okay ?”

 

He felt him nod and he smiled. Suddenly, two hasty pair of footsteps echoes on the hallway and two figures burst in the Great Hall.

 

“ I WIN !”

 

The Gryffindor boy jumped in the air to celebrate and the Slytherin boy turned to him so fast Akaashi thought he would crack his neck.

 

“You didn’t win anything dumbass ! We both entered at the exact same time !”

 

The ginger boy looked at his rival with a big grin on his face.

 

“Yeah but it’s still  _ my win _ since the score’s stays in my favor at 97 to 98 for me !!”

 

The taller boy growled before noticing the couple, still hugging and looked away, blushing furiously.

 

“What is it ?”

 

The other turned to look behind him and Akaashi had just the time to shove Bokuto away before meeting his gaze.

 

“Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun, good morning.”

 

Hinata grinned at them.

 

“Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san !! Good morning !!!! Were you two on patrol this morning ??”

 

Akaashi nodded.

 

“Yes, we... we just finished.”

 

The tense atmosphere made the Fifth-year confused. He looked over at the dejected look on the Hufflepuff boy and the blush on the Ravenclaw boy’s face and when he remembered Kageyama’s reaction, realization hit him.

 

“Oh shit, don’t tell me we’ve interrupted- ”

 

Akaashi cut him off.

 

“Not at all. I actually have to go report to Shimizu-san and Professor Nekomata before breakfast. So, I’ll take my leave.”

 

He slightly bowed at them and quickly went out. He soon heard the familiar footsteps and voice calling for him. He looked at his watch.

 

_ 6:30 _

 

Well, he guessed he still had some time before everyone awakens. 

 

He headed towards a deserted part of the Castle and there, he waited for his boyfriend to catch up to him. A sly grin appeared on his face. Since they have been interrupted, he still hadn’t had the time to properly bid him goodbye after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! I hope you liked it ><
> 
> If there's any confusion this chapter takes place on the morning before Ukai Senior's speech that's why it's so fluffy, they're not being insensitive or anything.
> 
> Next : Chapter 2 of All the Things Unsaid


End file.
